L'histoire de Bruni, car Bruni est cool
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Bruni est un chien ortho qui veux devenir un canard.
1. Chapter 1

LES HISTOIRES DE BRUNI

Car Bruni est cool

Titre : Les histoires de Bruni, car Bruni est cool  
Auteur : Kasumi

Base : Fic ici (je vous la conseille c'est très drôle xD), toutou que Audrey nous a donner, Déficience de Aozora et moi  
Disclamer : BRUNI EST A MOI, mais vous pouvez être son ami. Mana est à lui-même et le vrai Bruni est à Mana. Même si bruni a jamais exister… mais mon Bruni oui… en tout cas vous aller comprendre. Le Bruni original, le canard de Mana la, a été créé par Videl Eisenduller dans la fic : Manuke High School  
Rating : Pour personne à déficience mentale seulement  
Genre : Délire  
Warning : Certaine scène pourrais heurter le fonctionnement logique de votre cerveau et aussi que… c'est tout, ah oui! Chu québécoise, et Bruni est devenu québécois, fek si vous ne comprenez pas c'est normal.  
Pairing : Sajnfuidsghsugkjds Ahaha, vous comprenez rien car c'est dans la langue de Seek et Hitsugi  
Commentaire de l'auteur : Chill. Man. Mana. Vous aller entrer dans un autre monde.

CHAPITRE 1 ~ « MA » TROUVER « EL » TITRE PLUS TARD

C'était une belle journée, comme dans tout les débuts de mes fic pas rapport. Un chien errant Une chose errante, qui n'avais pas de nom marchais dans les rues de France, car il était Français, c'était une chose ressemblant vaguement a un chien avec des pattes immensément plus grosse que son corps. Ses yeux bleu exorbitant fixant le vide, il était blanc tacheté noir.

Alors cette chose, que nous appellerons chien, se promenais dans les rue de France. Bien sur le pauvre, il faisait peur au gens, mais ON S'EN CRISS TU DE EUX. Puis bon, il marchait. A un moment il passa sous une clôture, sous une tente et arriva face à face avec une autre chose étrange qui faisait coin coin. Vous avez devinez C'EST UN CANARD. Mais il était plutôt étrange aussi, il n'avais pas d'aile et avais un peu une forme de poire.

Donc ils se rencontrèrent, pour le chien c'était la rencontre fatale. Le canard s'en alla et le petit chien vit une grande personne très maquiller et qui donnais des autographes... C'ÉTAIT MANA! L'homme femme euh non homme tout compte fait se leva de sa chaise et appela son canard avec un langage télépathique, mais le chien réussit à comprendre « Viens Bruni on s'en va ». Le chien se dit alors :  
« - Ce Bruni… C'est la seule autre chose qui est quelque chose de non identifiable… Ce Bruni est comme moi, et il a réussit sa vie, il est devenu la chose d'un grand JRockeur. Je veux devenir la chose d'un grand JRockeur moi aussi, mais je dois avoir un nom… Je sais! Je m'appellerai Bruni comme cette chose! Je suis Bruni! Mais comme lui, je crois qu'il est un canard, alors je dois devenir un canard moi aussi! »

Donc ainsi, Bruni trouva son nom et son but dans la vie : Devenir un canard et appartenir a un JRockeur aussi cool que Mana.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 – C'est une suite, c'est bon du Kenllre

Bruni motivé de la vie décida d'aller nager a une plage francaise, mais petit bruni était tellement dedans qu'il nagea jusqu'au québec. Arrivé au vieux port Bruni sorti de l'eau et rencontra le Bonhomme Carnaval.

- Oh petit être, que fait tu ici! Fit le Bonhomme Carnaval tout bonitant

- Je veux devenir un carnard et appartenir a un Jrockeur, alors j'ai nager pis chu tombé icit, raconta Bruni

- Ark non t'es ben mongol, dit le BC genre vraiment dégouté

Le Bonhomme Carnaval reparti laisse le pautre petit Bruni seul et détrempé sur le quai.

Bruni marcha et marche quand tout a coup Hizaki qui coupais des buche comme a son habitude, apparu devant lui. Bruni était émerveillé, Hizaki, le grand guitariste qui louche, était devant ses yeux.

Comme Hizaki était trop occupé avec ses buche il ne voyais pas le petit Bruni émettre un pas de danse dans sa direction. Alors Bruni dansa de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus fort, il en creusais le sol. Puis Hizaki tourna la tête et vu cette amas de blanc et noir shaker de toute les sens. Un peu « WTF », il s'approcha doucement de créature qui s'arrêta net et qui le fixais les yeux plein d'eau. Un peu mal a l'aise il détourna son œil (car l'autre l'était déjà) Bruni se dit alors qu'il devais attiré son attention, mais comment? Bruni se demanda quel genre de parole un jrokeur bucheron comprendrai, le francais sera trop compliqué, alors il alla pour les cri de canard. Bruni le regarda décidé et dit de toute ses forces :

- Coin coin

Ému, Hizaki retourna son œil vers le petit être et le pris dans ses bras. Cette chose s'avais …euh faire le bruit d'un canard là. AH CAQUETÉ C'EST ÇA! Messemble en tk, sa l'avais ben ému pis il rentra dans sa maison avec son nouvel ami et vivent heureux pour pas mal un bon boute mais un moment donné…

A SUIVRE AHAH


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 – FANH UN CHAPITRE HIIIIN MAIS LA C'TAIS PAS FINI?

Non. Car un jour pendant que Hizaki faisait ses course habituel avec Bruni à Place Laurier, il alla a l'imaginaire s'acheter de quoi là c'est sa vie privé voyons. Pis un lutin de la section d'a coté coupa la laisse. OMIIIGOOODDDD, Hizaki était maintenant séparé, Mais Hizaki et son problème de strabisme convergeant, en fait y'était tellement habitué que Bruni soit la qui le remarquais pu, fac il ne remarqua jamais la perte de son amie. C'tu plate hein? Fac la Bruni seul a l'immaginaire, se fit ramassé et fut la décoration du conptoir pendant des mois et des mois. Jusqu'au jour où 2 filles bizare arrivèrent au magasin. C'était une lolita fan de Michiru et une fille visual kei fan de Phantasmagoria. Toutes deux virent le petit Bruni seul sur le comptoir et le trouvais tellement laid qu'il l'adoptèrent. C'était une nouvelle ère dans la vie de Bruni.

La lolita le garda et l'amenais partout, prenais plein de photo de lui, le featura dans bon nombre de vidéo et il devint célèbre, tellement qu'on en fait une fic man. Bruni était heureux, et tout le monde le comprenait et l'encourageait dans son rêve.

C'est alors qu'un jour en visite chez une de ses amies, ils rencontrèrent la famille de Bruni. Bruni n'était pas seul! Il y avais son père Jules, sa mère analphabete Jermandeene, sa seul Henrietta et sa tante Gladisse. Gladisse était celle que tout le monde détestait dans la famille, pour aucune raison particulière était juste comme vraiment out. Fac a servait de ballon a la fin des repas. Il trouva aussi sa grand-mère Lucile, qui dansait sur la toune des Ghostbuster jusqu'à tmeps que ses os craque et qua tombe a terre.

Puis un jour un grand malheur arriva. Pendant un meeting lolita a l'expo québec, Kasumi l'oublia sur la table de l'exposition. Horrifié elle couru pour le retrouvé mais il était déjà parti.

Bruni s'avais qu'elle n'avais pas fait exprès, et c'est avec cette évènement qu'il décida de reprendre sa vie en main. Il allais devenir un canard! Minder pour sa il partie a l'aventure.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la lolita cherchais toujours son ami, c'est alors qu'elle reçu une lettre avec un œuf. Intrigué elle la lut :

Chère amie,

Pardonne moi de mon absence je sais que tu m'as rechercher inlassablement pendant ses mois, mais mon devoir m'appellais. Je DEVAIS devenir un canard. Et maintenant je suis fier de t'annoncer que c'est chose faite, j'ai accomplit mon rêve, et c'est en partie grâce a toi car tu m'as donné le courage de continuer

Mais je ne voulais pas te laissé ainsi, moi je doit continuer ma quête et trouvé un Jrockeur pour être son animal de compagnie. Mais je te laisse mon œuf, je sais que tu en prendras bien soin.

Bruni.

La lolita couva donc cet œuf inlassablement, et une semaine plus tard le nouveau petit Bruni fut née. Quel sera son but, son histoire? Nous ne le savons pas encore. Mais comme c'est pas le même ben la l'histoire est fini.

FIN


End file.
